The Aftermath: A Second Chance
by TheTudorRoseQueen
Summary: After the end of Loki's war, everyone goes their separate ways out into the world. What about Steve Rogers? What will become of him after being asleep for 70 years, and how much has changed? Will he get a second chance at love? Steve Rogers/OC R/R UP FOR ADOPTION! PM me if you are interested!
1. Aftermath

**Separate Ways: A Second Chance**

Steve Rodgers/OC

**.::*::.**

"Captain," Bruce said, walking up to Steve Rodgers. Steve turned sideways to glance at Bruce. "Where will you be headed now that this war is over?"

"I dunno yet," he said, nonchalantly. "So much has changed in the past seventy years, I feel alienated here. What about you?"

"I might head back to Singapore, help out there again." Bruce contemplated. "Hey, if you need any help, just let me know, Captain."

"Thanks, that's much appreciated."

Bruce nodded and got into his black Lamborghini before driving off out of Central Park. Tony Stark was the last person to say good-bye to Steve.

"Hey, old man," Tony said, coming up to him as Bruce had done. "You gonna stay in Manhattan?"

"I hardly recognize it, Stark. Unless if you want to be my personal navigator," Steve joked, with a small smile forming.

"I'll get you a GPS, how's that sound? In the meantime, why don't you stay at a comfy room in Stark Tower?" Tony inquired. "Free of charge,"

"I suppose I have no other option then, thanks for the offer."

Tony hopped in easily to the driver's seat of his Porsche and motion for Steve to follow. Not long after, they were driving through the crowded streets of Manhattan towards Stark Tower. Tony had already blasted up the radio as they drove down and grew irritated at rush hour traffic, due to the damage that Loki had caused.

"Hey while you're staying here, old man, you should find yourself a girl." Tony insisted. "I'm sure there's someone who would love to get to know Steve Rodgers and not just Captain America."

Steve scoffed slightly before responding,

"Is that all you care about?"

"I'm helping a friend here; doesn't my generosity already count as being less selfless than when we started out with this mission?" Tony returned, cockily. "I helped save Manhattan."

"Alright, my apologies for judging, Stark…just cool it,"

The rest of the drive to Stark Tower was quiet.

**.::*::.**

Two days later after Steve got completely settled down at Stark Tower; Tony had come to visit him and had his friend with him, Abigail Thomas. Steve was surprised how lovely she looked. She had chocolate brown hair with natural waves and bright blue eyes. She wore faded boot-cut jeans and a light blue England tee shirt. Her hair was braided to the side and she smiled when she saw Steve.

"Hello, Captain," she greeted. "It's a pleasure to meet you. It appears you need a little assistance?"

"That would be wonderful, thank you ma'am," he nodded in approval.

"There's no need for that, Captain, you can call me Abigail. I'm Abigail Thomas. I used to be a part of S.H.I.E.L.D. but quit after previous incidents with Loki and Thor about a year ago." Abigail answered. "I've also recently been working for Mr. Stark here, who's been kind enough to offer me a place here."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Abigail. You can call me Steve."

"Great, now that you two know each other, I have to go. There's stuff that needs finishing before renovations can begin on Stark Tower. Why don't you two just chill, hang out for a while? Abby, be a darling and show him around New York so he doesn't get lost anywhere."

"Sure thing, Tony," Abigail nodded and Tony left after. After the elevator doors closed, Abigail immediately went to her room. "I had no idea he put you in the same apartment as me. Just please, don't try and peek in on me at night."

"I had no intention of doing so, Abigail." Steve answered, with a small smile. "I'm more of a respectable man than you think I am."

"Good, I should hope so," she said, smiling back at him and chuckling. She studied him for a moment. "You have really nice eyes."

Steve laughed slightly.

"That I _don't_ get every day."

"Well, it's not every day where I meet a super hero." Abigail exclaimed, jokingly. "Anyway, I have to get back to work. Stay here for now. Don't get lost, please. We'll have the whole S.H.I.E.L.D. team out looking for you."

Steve nodded and watched as Abigail left the apartment.

**.::*::.**

_**Author's Note: Okay, so normally I don't write stuff for superheroes and stuff; so, after seeing the Avengers I was enthralled by Captain America...but please, let me know if anything gets out of character! Tell me what you think! =) **_


	2. Getting to Know You

**Chapter Two: Getting to Know You**

****Author's Note: **The song that inspired this chapter was _'If I Die Young' _by The Band Perry**

**.::*::.**

Abigail came home later that afternoon with bags of groceries and Chinese takeout for dinner. After fumbling around with the satellite TV and screwing it up pretty badly, Steve got up and helped her with the bags. He began to unload the bags as Abigail plugged in her iPhone to play some music. She put on some mellow country music and began to dance to it as she put everything away. Steve watched her curiously and with a smile on his face. She set out two plates, two wine glasses and took out all the Chinese food she had ordered.

"I hope you like Chinese." Abigail exclaimed, filling her plate up.

"It's worth a try, isn't it?" Steve returned, getting his plate. Abigail smiled and sat down at the high top table.

"What was it like during the war? I mean, my grandfather used to tell me stories about it when I was growing up…but, I think he changed it every time I asked him about it," she said, her brows furrowing.

"It was pretty bad. There were scares all over the nation that the Germans would attack us. Most of us who were eighteen and older were drafted into the war, so your grandfather probably was too."

"He still has his dog tag and metal of honour."

"That's very impressive," Steve replied, his eyes starting to glisten. "I think I lost my dog tag at one point. What about you? What's your story?"

"I'm from South Carolina…Charleston to be more exact. I haven't seen my dad since last Easter when he announced he was marrying this other woman about three months after my mother's death. I haven't spoken to him since." Abigail told. She was quiet after that and stared at the floor.

"I'm sorry, I…that wasn't my place."

"No, it's okay." Abigail exclaimed, quickly. "Anyway, I'm kind of over the whole thing. I actually went to New York University and became an architect. That's how Tony hired me. I was the best in my professor's class."

"That's pretty amazing. I haven't known many women architects."

"You know that during World War II, women built pretty much all the planes and ships you used?" Abigail said, smirking. "If it weren't for us, you would have lost to Germany with all their ammunition and artillery."

"Don't start getting cocky," Steve said, returning the smirk. "You were not a woman involved with the War."

"Well no, but my grandmother was." Abigail returned. "She was a pretty tough cookie."

Steve remained silent after that. This girl refused to give up a fight until she won. He admired her for that. He studied her movement and exhaled as he leaned back in the chair. She had a very pretty face. Her skin was fair and pale and he loved how blue her eyes were, nearly the same colour as his. Abigail looked up and saw him staring at her.

"What?" she asked, with a smile.

"I'm not allowed to watch you?" he joked. "I'm only getting to know you if I'm going to be living here with you. Besides, I think you're quite lovely."

"Well, thanks," Abigail answered. "You know, you don't have to be so proper."

"That's how I was raised."

"You're definitely a mama's boy." Abigail said, laughing. Steve shrugged and smirked slightly. "Now who's being cocky? I think a little of Stark has rubbed off on you."

"Dear God, I hope not." Steve exclaimed. Abigail got up and brought her plate to the kitchen and put it in the sink.

"Here, just put your plate in the sink when you're done. I'll get your room set up."

She walked down the hall and came to an overly large suite with a king-sized bed. The sheets had been just recently washed and were in the drawers. Steve had come into the bedroom and strode over to the other side of the bed, pulling the sheets over the mattress. Abigail was definitely grateful for his help. He truly was not like other guys who she knew. Two of the guys she had previously dated were jerks and only wanted to hook up with her. Thankfully, she was under Stark's protection from one of them.

"I hope you're comfortable. If you need anything, just let me know. I'm right down the hall. Bathroom's right over there."

"Thank you, Abigail," Steve said. She nodded and left him in the darkened room. The only light that was there at the moment was the glow from the full moon. He wandered around and took off his shirt before collapsing on the bed.

**.::*::.**

Abigail was still up that night around 11.15. Was it the effects of the full moon keeping her awake and restless, or was it her constant thoughts of her new roommate, Steve Rodgers? He was one of the most sincere people she had ever known. From what she could see, Steve always put others before him. Abigail felt her cheeks go hot and a small smile form on the corner of her mouth. She rolled over on her side and stared out the windows, looking out into Gotham City. She was a very lucky girl who got to work with superheroes all the time. Not many people got the opportunity. She drifted off to sleep and certain things that she didn't want to remember often came back to her in dreams. This was one of those nights.

_A fifteen year old Abigail ran down the dirt road in Charleston as she had just heard of the car crash incident. She had been with her best friend Mariam when she heard the news of her mother's death. Mariam's mother had been contacted by George Thomas, Abigail's father. Even though she ran as quickly as her feet could carry her, Abigail felt like she was running through thick syrup. Tears blurred her vision and she tripped down onto the dirt road. She got up, not caring that her knees were scratched, bleeding and dirty. Abigail continued running until she came to their house by the beach and was panting as she burst through the front door. She saw a police and a firefighter talking to her father. They looked up when they saw her and then left the living room. _

_ "Abby," George said, tears welling in his eyes. "Angela's…you're mother's…she passed away this morning in a car accident an hour after she dropped you off at Mariam's." _

_ "No!" Abigail sobbed. "No, she can't be! You're lying to me! Mom was going to the grocery store and she said she'd call when she'd get back!"_

_ "Sweetie, I'm so sorry. I didn't want her to die. I am still in love with your mother as ever I could be. None of us could have prevented this from happening!" George said. _

_ "I HATE YOU!" Abigail screamed. "I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"_

Abigail woke up with a sweat and tears running down her face. It was about four in the morning and she went to go sit in the living room. She heard footsteps coming down from the other end of the hall. Steve must have woken up from her noise. He came over to her and sat down beside her.

"Are you okay, Abigail?" he asked, softly.

"I—I just couldn't sleep," she choked out, feeling a knot tighten in her throat.

"Bad dream?" he wondered. She nodded and he wrapped his arm around her and she dropped her head in his chest, waiting for her tears to stop. Steve stroked her arm gently and sighed.

"I'm sorry about this…"

"No, it's okay, I don't mind." Steve murmured. She was quiet for a while. Abigail was surprised at how her heart started fluttering when Steve's arm was around her. He looked down at her and saw she had fallen asleep against him. Before becoming Captain America, he never thought he'd have a chance with anyone as good as Abigail or even Peggy for that matter. But, Peggy could be anywhere now or…gone. He lifted Abigail into his arms and carried her back to her room and set her gently down on the mattress.

"Good night, Abby," he said, quietly before leaving.

**.::*::.**


	3. SHIELD Calls for Agent Thomas

**Chapter Three: S.H.I.E.L.D. Calls for Agent Thomas**

****Author's Note: I know it seems a little boring at first, but I promise it will get better! =) Once again, I'm not really used to writing fanfictions for Marvel (or DC comics) but I love watching the movies; so my apologies for that, LOL!** **

**.::*::.**

In the past few years, Nick Fury has lost many of his good agents, especially Abigail Thomas. He assumed that the experience she had with Thor and Loki in the previous years had somewhat traumatized her. He needed someone like her on the team again. The Avengers were scattered now around the world, but Fury needed someone to keep a sharp eye (maybe even two eyes) on them. Several times he had meant to call her to keep Loki in line but he 'never got around to it'.

"Agent Hill," Fury said, stepping into the main captain's quarters. "Place a call for Abigail Thomas at Stark Tower. Former agent,"

"I remember her," Maria returned. "What made her leave S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

"It's possible Loki had gotten to her and made her run. I need her back to work. I know she's been working for Stark recently. We need someone like her to be able to travel around the world, keeping an eye on the Avengers. She can manage to convince them to team up if we have some form of an apocalypse again."

"What if she refuses?"

"Then drag her butt down here. She can't hide forever behind Iron Man."

"Isn't that a little…callous?"

Fury sent Maria a look before leaving the captain's quarters.

**.::*::.**

"Mr. Stark, there is an Agent Maria Hill on hold for you. She has an offer for Abigail Thomas." JARVIS said. Tony looked up from his range of computer screens and blueprints for remodeling Stark Tower.

"Thanks, JARVIS put her on."

"Mr. Stark?" Maria inquired.

"_Present_,"

"_Fury wants Abigail back on the team. He has jobs for her out around the world_."

"I don't know if she'll be interested, but I can check back with you later."

"_Someone needs to keep an eye on the Avengers_." Maria explained. "_Fury thinks Agent Thomas is the perfect one for the job._"

"Agent Thomas, huh?" Tony let out a low whistle and poured himself a glass of scotch. "She never told me that she worked for S.H.I.E.L.D._" _

"_So, you'll let her know about it?_"

"Fine, fine,"

"_How's our Captain settling down into the future?_"

Tony scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"He's sharing a place here with Abby. I hope he hasn't blown anything up."

"_I think you're the one she should be keeping an eye on, Mr. Stark, not Steve Rodgers._"

"Okay, I'm done here. Lots of work to do,"

Tony hung up and went back to his renovations. Just after the call, Abigail had come upstairs with her papers and laptops.

"You're okay with leaving the captain by himself?" Tony inquired.

Abigail rolled her eyes at him and chuckled.

"He's still sleeping. Although, he did screw up my satellite TV last night,"

"Why does he need sleep?" Tony remarked, raising his brows. "He's had seventy years of it!"

"Don't be rude," Abigail reminded. "Where's Miss Potts? And when are you going to marry her? How long has it been already?"

"That's none of your business, Agent Thomas!" Tony said, his brows furrowing.

"I'm no longer an agent, Tony!" Abigail sneered. "I quit that job!"

"Why? Too afraid to face your fears?" he retorted. "S.H.I.E.L.D. called and asked you back on the team."

"I'm not going back!" she shot at him. "I've lost too many people I care about because of S.H.I.E.L.D. I CAN'T AFFORD TO LOSE ANYONE ANYMORE! And, if you expect me to go back after what Loki did to me, think again, Stark."

Tony was defeated.

"Fine," he concluded. "Don't keep guard of the Avengers."

Abigail had hot tears threatening to fall as she put down her things at her desk. This wasn't the first time Tony had made her snap before. She knew it wasn't going to be the last. The only thing she could do was just ignore him and his insensitivities.

"Abby," Tony said, after a while. She looked up from her work. "I'm sorry."

"Fine, but please if I wanted to go back to S.H.I.E.L.D., I would have gone back on my own. I'm just not ready yet."

"Okay,"

**.::*::.**


	4. Hidden

**Chapter Four: Hidden **

**.::*::.**

The next morning Steve had gone into the kitchen to see Abigail gone. There had been a note on the table saying she had gone to work early, if he needed anything that she would be a few floors up. He sighed and wandered around, not knowing how anything worked here. Steve felt so confused and puzzled about everything. He couldn't even brew himself a cup of coffee the machine was so complex. Nothing was simple anymore. He didn't belong here and after seeing changes, nor did he want to belong. At least he could be able to enjoy a few books that were sitting on Abigail's shelves. He recognized a few classics, _Pride and Prejudice_, _Jane Eyre_, _Dracula_, and_ Huckleberry Finn. _He remembered reading _Huckleberry Finn_ in his early school years so he pulled it out. As he did, an envelope had dropped out on to the floor from between _Dracula_ and _Huckleberry Finn_. Steve set the book copy on the table and picked up the letter, examining the crinkled and torn envelope. It was addressed to Abigail from George Thomas…_he must be her father_, Steve thought. Abigail had just come through the front door before he could even get a quick chance to glance inside the envelope. Her eyes widened and she quickly came up to him.

"Don't read that!" she cried, sharply. Steve jumped up and dropped the book that was in his hands and the letter onto the floor. "Oh my god…"

"I…I wasn't—"

"Save it." Abigail interrupted. She picked up the letter and stuffed it into her bag.

"I didn't…read the letter. It, uh, just sort of fell out…when I got the book." Steve said, quietly. Abigail fought back bitter tears and turned around away from Steve. "I wasn't going to read it."

"Fine, whatever…just please—try and avoid my personal things." Abigail responded, with a heavy sigh.

"Abigail?" he asked, after a moment of silence. He saw slightly she was trying to calm herself down, taking in several deep breaths. "I…"

"It's not your fault. You didn't know it was there. I'm sorry, Steve. Things with my dad are just…well, not easy for me right now."

Steve just looked at her and didn't know what to say really.

"What happened?" he asked, rather stupidly.

"I don't feel like really talking about it." Abigail answered, softly. "Look, I just came to get a few files. I'm heading back up to work in a few minutes. Please, try and avoid shelves and drawers until I sort things out in them. You can look through these magazines and the books here…just…"

"Okay," he said, with a nod. "I really didn't mean to…"

"I know, let's just forget about it."

Abigail got the things that Tony had asked for and headed back upstairs. She was furious when she came up and threw the manila folders down at the desk.

"What's got your undies in a twist?" Tony inquired, cockily. Abigail glowered at him and sighed before slumping in her chair.

"He nearly read the letter my dad sent me a few months ago," she replied.

"Oh?"

"You know I don't want anything to do with my dad. That's why I moved here."

"Hmm, he doesn't seem like the poking around, nosy type."

"Like you?" Abigail returned, with a chuckle.

"Ouch, I'm so hurt!" Tony muttered, placing a hand on his chest. "Did he get a spanking?"

"No, but he did get yelled at…which probably frightened him."

"You _do _have a nasty temper, darling." Tony reminded, in his annoying sing-song voice.

"At least I don't turn into a giant green morphing Hulk,"

"Touché," Tony exclaimed. "Anyway, when _are _you going to reconcile with your old man?"

"Never," she said, scoffing. "After what he did to me, are you kidding?"

"You know, it's not good for you to keep things bottled up. Just ask Dr. Banner. Doesn't work for him," Tony continued. "Maybe you should confront George about it."

"No! Not right now anyway,"

"Come on, what have you got to lose?"

"A second chance at a family,"

"Abby…"

"Are you done pushing my buttons yet?"

"Fine, fine," Tony surrendered. He knew too well it would take hours to win an argument with Abigail. She was tough, maybe too tough for her own good, he thought.

"Why do we always bicker and argue?"

"Because you prefer picking fights with me, even though I know I'll never win." Tony commented, moving around his computer screens while studying more blueprints. "And, you have someone you can relate to."

"How am _I_ like _you_?"

"See? You're cocky, smart, and gorgeous _and_ not to mention extremely lucky to work with a sexy guy like me."

Abigail snorted and laughed.

"Okay, yeah sure," she nodded, trying to control her laughter as her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"You know you love me."

"You're a good man, Tony Stark. Deep down you know you are, but also you do something that always surprises people." Abigail continued. Tony raised his brows and smirked slightly.

"Oh? And what's that?"

"Even though it may not seem like it, you care. You care about us…me, Pepper, the Avengers…"

"Okay, maybe I _do_ care…so what, no big deal."

"It is to me…" Abigail mumbled, under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" she said, faking a sweet smile.

"Uh-huh, okay," Tony rolled his eyes and turned his back towards her to continue his work.

"When's Pepper coming back from D.C.?"

"Next week," Tony said. "Why?"

"I think you should take her on a date. She'd like that."

"Where?"

"Dinner and a Broadway show," Abigail suggested. "She loves Les Misèrables."

"How do you know?"

"A little birdie told me," she answered, with a smirk.

"A date it is then," Tony concluded. "Now, what about you and Rogers?"

"Oh no, no….no way, after my last boyfriend, there's no way I'm ready for another guy."

"Hey, I told you if that jerk comes back here, Iron Man's going to kiss his sorry little ass."

Abigail gave another snort and shook her head.

"Besides which, Rogers is not like normal guys. He's…how shall I say this, proper and—"

"Actually polite?"

"Sure," Tony sighed. "Rogers is the kind of guy who would treat his girl like a queen no matter what."

Abigail felt her heart skip a beat slightly as she thought of Steve. She had a lopsided smile on her face and thought about it. Steve would do something like that. If only more men were like him…

"I dunno, I barely know him!"

"So, get to know him. Go on lunches with him and show him around the new and improved New York."

"I'm not one for asking guys out. If he likes me enough one day, he can have the privilege of asking me out. Until then…"

"He needs my permission first."

"What?" Abigail cried, in disbelief.

"Yep, you've known me the longest and I'm pretty much your guardian."

"No."

"Then no dates."

"Fine with me." Abigail agreed.

**.::*::.**


End file.
